Amazing Grace
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Hermione and Severus has a six year old daughter name Gracie, They're in the hospital and has found out horrible news. Gracie has to fight for her life. What will happen? well, read/review and find out...PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Amazing Grace

**Warning: Tissues required….**

Chapter one: Devastating News

Hermione and Severus Snape sat at St. Mungo's with their only daughter Gracie Snape. Who has been ill for a long time. The family sat in a small room with an examining bed and three chairs. They waited patiently for the doctor to arrive to see what the news is.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Six year old Gracie said as she sat on her mother's lap. Severus sat beside his wife of thirteen years.

"What is it honey?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"I don't feel very good. Will the doctors be able to heel me? Are they gonna tell us what's wrong?" Gracie asked. For such a small little girl, she asks a lot of questions. Like Severus always says: "Like mother like daughter".

"Yes Gracie, the doctors will tell us what is wrong, and hopefully they will heel you." Hermione said. Severus stared at her.

"Hermione, what do you mean by hopefully?" Severus asked.

"You'll just never know love, I've never really trusted any hospitals, But I bet it might just be the flue." Hermione said.

"We will see. " Severus said as he kissed his wife on the check.

About five minutes later, The doctor came in with the results.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape, I do have your results for young Gracie." Dr. Smith said. By the look on his face, bother Hermione and Severus didn't seem to like it one bit.

"What is it Dr.?" Hermione asked worriedly, with a bit of shakiness in her tone.

"I'm sorry to be the one to bare the bad news, but, unfortunately, your daughter Gracie as Leukemia, it's a type of cancer that has not found a cure yet. It's very difficult and it may…." Dr. Smith paused as he saw Hermione wince and tears that started falling down her cheeks. Severus grabbed a hold of her by wrapping an arm around her pulling her closely.

"What kind of treatments can be provided for her?" Severus asked while trying to hold back his own tears.

"We do, but though we have treatments, using them will only pro-long her situation." Dr. Smith answered.

"How long?" Severus asked.

"Without Kemo-theropy or radiation: two months. With it: about a year." Dr. Smith answered.

"Alright then, we'll do the Kemo thing, when should we come back in?" Severus asked.

"Her first treatment will be next Monday at three o'clock , will that work?" The Dr. asked.

"Yes, yes of course." Severus answered. Hermione nodded but was in tears. Gracie looked confused, and didn't really understand what was going on.

"Very well, I will see you net Monday." The dr. said dismissing them.

"Thank you." Severus said as he took hold of his wife, helping her up and taking Gracie by the hand.

When they left the hospital, Severus couldn't help but shet tears as he apparated his family back home. When they entered their house, Hermione collapsed into Severus's arms as he had to let go of Gracie's hand to catch her.

"Daddy? What's wrong with mommy?" Gracie asked.  
>"Mommy doesn't fell to good right now Gracie, can you go to your room or watch television for a while, while I help your mommy lay down?" Severus asked.<p>

"Yes daddy, get better mommy." Gracie said. She then left to go watch cartoons in her bedroom. Severus lifted Hermione up into his arms and carried his wife to their bedroom. He then laid her onto the bed as Hermione continued to sob into his chest.

"Hermione, my love, everything is going to be fine, just have faith." Severus said as he tried to comfort her.

"NO! it's not okay Severus! Our daughter is going to die!" Hermione cried.  
>"I know, but until then, we will just have to spend as much time with her as we can." Severus said, rubbing her back.<p>

"We will Severus, as much time as possible." Hermione said with in thirty minutes, Severus found his wife asleep. He gently laid her down onto their bed, and tucked her in. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, as he left the room to check on Gracie.

When he found Gracie in her room, watching the wild thornbarry's, he smiled. He was truly sadden about the results. But there was nothing he could do, but to pray to all the god's above to help save her.

"Gracie?" He said. Gracie turned around and smiled brightly to her father.

"Yes daddy? Is mommy going to be alright?" Gracie asked.

"Come here little one." Severus requested. Gracie did as she was told, Severus wrapped his arms around his little girl and hugged her tightly.

"Yes Gracie, mommy is going to be alright, she is just sad by the news." Severus said.

"What is the news daddy? What's wrong with me?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know how to explain this, but you are very sick, you have this, illness per say that is almost incurable. But the doctors will do everything in their power to save you Gracie." Severus tried to explain.

"Will I die?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know, We'll just have to wait and see, but I know one thing, you will not die without a fight." Severus said.

"Okay daddy. I love you." Gracie said as she kissed her father on the cheek. Severus smiled as he kissed his daughter back.

"I love you too, my little one."

**A/N: **Hope you like it. I know it's sad, but I was bored and couldn't think of anything else. But please read and review, I would love to hear from you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Chemo part one

Sunday, July 17, 2007

Gracie is playing in her sand box outside in the back yard. Hermione is in the kitchen making lunch for her family. She is going to make Gracie's favorite meal. Homemade pizza. Severus is in the kitchen with her, helping her make it. They tried not to think about tomorrow, and have some fun, but Hermione is still depressed about the entire sanitation.

"Hermione?" Severus asked as he watched her like a robot cooking lunch. She's almost unresponsive at most times.

"Hermione…." Severus said again, trying to get her attention. Still, she didn't answer. Severus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"Hermione." Severus said as he kissed the top of her head.

"What?" Hermione answered.

"I am going to bring Gracie in for lunch, it's almost ready okay?' Severus said. Hermione sighed.

"Okay." Hermione said in a whisper.

"I love you Hermione." Severus said. Hermione then smiled. And turned around to face him. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you too Sev." Hermione said, as Severus reluctantly lets her go to fetch Gracie. When Severus left the kitchen, Hermione had sliced up the pizza and placed it on three plates and placed their lunch on the table. And poured three glasses of pepsi.

Outside….

Severus found his daughter playing in her sand box building a sand castle.

"Look daddy, it's Hogwarts…I wanna be in Gryffindor like mommy…but you'd be mad that me not in Sly…Slyth-Slytherin?" Gracie asked. Severus smiled sadly at Gracie and bent down to eye level to her and pulled her close to his chest.

"No baby girl, I will not be mad if you are in Gryffindor, like you said, your mommy was in Gryffindor, and she's the bravest woman I know." Severus said.

"Okay daddy. Am I brave?" Gracie asked as she wraps her arms around her father.

"Of course you are Gracie…and that's one of the things I love about you. Now, lets get you in side. Mommy has a surprise for you." Severus said. He saw his daughter's face light up. She pulled out from her daddy's arms and grabbed his hand.

"Come on daddy…let's go!" Gracie said. Severus smiled and was dragged in side by his daughter. When they were in side, Hermione smiled as she saw Gracie. Gracie saw that there was pizza on the table.

"PIZZA!" Gracie said as she raced to the table.

"I see she's incredibly happy." Hermione said. As she smiled, Severus came to the table and sat beside Gracie, and Hermione sat on the other side of Gracie.

"Is it good sweet heart?" Hermione asked as she watched Gracie taking a big bite of pizza.

"mmmhmm." Gracie said with her mouth full. Both Severus and Hermione smiled. And the three of them continued to eat.

"Gracie, who is your favorite singer?" Hermione said.

"Dolly Parton. She's my favorite. I love her voice mommy. Have you heard of her?" Gracie asked.

"Yes, I have, I use to listen to her when I younger, when did you start listening to her?" Hermione asked.

"When I was at Grandma and Grandpa Granger's house. They listen to her all the time. And I love her….she's an amazing singer mommy." Gracie said as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Oh, alright." Hermione said.

"Who is Dolly Parton?" Severus asked.

"She is a muggle country singer. She's really good." Hermione said. Severus just made an "O" and continued eating.

After lunch, Gracie wanted to take a nap.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm gonna take a nap. I'm tired." Gracie said.

"alright, Do you want one of us to tuck you in?" Hermione asked.

"Daddy?" Gracie said. Severus smiled and walked upstairs with his daughter and into her bedroom. When they were in it, Gracie turned on her boom box and puts in a Cd. It was a woman.

"Is this her?" Severus asked. As she hopped into bed.

"Yup daddy, this is Dolly." Gracie said as Dolly started to sing "Unlikely Angel."

"Gracie, tomorrow is your first Chemo therapy." Severus said. Gracie just stared at him.

" I know daddy. Will it hurt me?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know sweet heart. But I know it will help you. I just want to tell you that I love you. I love you with all my heart." Severus said as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too daddy. Tell mommy I love her. I'm sleepy daddy. I'ma gonna take a nap now." Gracie said. Severus smiled.

"Alright my love. Sweet dreams. I'll see you later on okay?" Severus said.

"Alright." Gracie said as she closed her eye's. Severus smiled and walked back down to the living room to find Hermione sitting on the couch. Severus approached her and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Is she asleep?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. She is. She was listening to Dolly Parton. You know what would make her really happy?" Severus said.

"What is that my love?" Hermione asked.

"If we could contact her and see if she would do like a personal concert for her." Severus said. Hermione smiled and gave Severus a very passionate kiss.

" I wish we could do that, but Dolly is a country singer, she must be busy all the time in America. But I love what you are thinking. With her first day of treatment. Hermione said. Severus smiled.

"I'll find a way, I want her to be the happiest little girl. She is smart, and knows what she has. She isn't stupid. I just pray that everything will go well tomorrow." Severus said.

"I know love. I am just scared. She's just a little girl. She doesn't deserve this." Hermione said. Severus kissed her brow.

"I know my love, she is strong, she'll make it through this, she's just like you in every way." Severus said.

"I am tired myself, would you care to take a nap with me?" Hermione said.

"Of course." Severus said.

"Can we just sleep on the couch? Just enlarge it?" Hermione said. With out a word, Severus enlarged the couch and laid down with Hermione and held her tightly to his chest. Hermione laid her head on his chest and listened to his beating heart.

"I love you Severus." Hermione said in a whisper.

"I love you too Hermione. Sweet dreams." Severus said. And with that, the couple fell asleep.

HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS

Before they knew it, the family slept through the night and into the next morning. Hermione woke up first to find her sleeping husband lightly snoring. Hermione smiled. She reached up and gently kissed his sweet lips. Severus felt something on his lips and opened his eye's to come face to face with his wife.

"Hello my love." Severus said sleepily.

"Good morning…."Hermione said. Severus raised his eye brow.

"We slept through the night?" Severus asked.

"It appears so. I think we need to check on Gracie." Hermione said getting up from the couch. So did Severus.

"Alright, what time is it?" Severus asked. Hermione checked her watch.

"It is ten thirty. We have a little over a hour to get Gracie ready to go to the hospital." Hermione said.

"Alright, you go wake her up, and I'll make pancakes." Severus said.

"Okay. See you in a bit." Hermione said and went up stairs to check on Gracie.

When she went in her room, she heard a cd playing, it was Dolly Parton, she must have put it on repeat. Hermione went by her bed, and gently shook her.

"Gracie, love, wake up…it's time to wake up." Hermione said. Gracie flickered her eye's open and turned to look over to her mother.

"Hi mommy." Gracie said.

"Hello sweet heart. It's almost time to go to the hospital, we all slept all afternoon and night, daddy's making pancakes. Come, let's go down stairs." Hermione said and helped Gracie out of bed. She and Gracie went down stairs to the kitchen and the pancakes were already on the table.

"Wow, that was quick." Hermione said, sitting down at the table. Severus poured them a small glass of orange juice.

"We are wizards and witch's love, we can make things go a little faster." Severus smiled and sat down.

"Yeah, pancakes." Gracie said and the three of them started eating.

**A/N sorry it took so long to update, I had major writers block. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Chemo therapy part 2.

Monday July 18, 2007

After breakfast, Severus and Hermione helped Gracie pack for the hospital. Every second that went by felt like eternity for Hermione. But she knew that this treatment would help her daughter. Severus looked at Hermione that was staring at Gracie's teddy bear.

"We are almost done; all we have to do is pack Teddy in the bag." Hermione said. Gracie went up to Hermione and held out her arms.

"I want Teddy please!" Gracie said. Hermione smiled and gave Teddy to Gracie, and she hugged it close to her.

"We'll, I guess that's it. Let's get this suitcase and apperate." Severus said. He got up off of the floor, and his girls clung to him and him apperated to the hospital.

HOSPITAL

When they appeared in front of the hospital, Hermione looked up towards the building. Reluctantly, she held Gracie's hand and Severus held the other hand of Gracie's, and the trio walked into the building for the upcoming event.

They approached the front desk to check in. In the corner of the waiting room, there was a little play set with toys for the kids to play while waiting.

"If you want Gracie, you can go over and play while we wait." Severus said. Gracie looked up at her daddy and smiled. She walked over to the corner and started playing with the toys. Hermione and Severus sat down on the couch together and waiting anxiously for the healer to call for them.

"I'm scared Sev. " Hermione said as she leaned close to Severus, he wrapped his arm around his love, and held her close.

"I am too; we just got to keep the faith. She will be alright." Severus said, trying to comfort her. Within ten minutes, the healer came in and called out their names.

"Gracie Snape?" She said. Hermione and Severus got up from the couch and took Gracie by the hand and the healer led them to a small room.

"Alright Gracie, please change into this, and the doctor will come shortly." The healer said. She smiled at the young girl and left the room. Hermione helped their daughter into a long blue gown.

"Why do I have to wear this? This is ugly." Gracie said as she finished getting dressed. Hermione smiled and so did Severus at her remark.

"Because the nice lady said so." She answered. Five minutes later, a doctor with brown hair and brown eye's came in the room.

"Hello Gracie, Mr. and Mrs. Snape. I am Dr. Gordon and I will be attending to your daughter this morning and afternoon. Gracie weakly smiled at t doctor, a little bit nervous of him.

"Hello." Severus said. The doctor went over to the cabinets to gather some medicine.

"What I am going to administer anesthesia. This medicine will put you to sleep for a long time so when I am doing your chemo-therapy you will not wake up." The doctor explained to both the parents and Gracie. Gracie nodded. The doctor went to Gracie to give her the anesthesia. Before he ejected the medicine in her system, he started to speak again.

"What I want you to do Gracie, do I want you to count backwards from ten. Then, you will fall asleep, and I will begin." The doctor said. Gracie was lying in a rolling bed.

"Okay." Gracie said. She looked up at her parents. They were watching her. Daddy was holding mommy as she was holding back the tears.

"I'm gonna be okay mommy. Don't worry. Dr. Gordon is gonna take good care of me. Aren't you Mr.?" She turned her head towards the doctor.

"Yes. I'll take very good care of you." The doctor said.

"I love you mommy, daddy." Gracie said. Severus smiled at his daughter, and Hermione gave her daughter a small smile.

"I love you too sweetheart." Severus said.

"I love you baby girl" Hermione too said.

"Count backwards to ten." The doctor said.

"Ten…..Nine…eight…..seven…" Before she got to one, she fell asleep.

"Take care of her Doctor" Hermione said.

"I will." Dr. Gordon said. And with that, he and three other nurses took Gracie into the other room to perform the Chemo Therapy.

A couple of hours later, Gracie were done with her first session of therapy. She is now in a room. Hermione and Severus were in the room with her when she woke up.

"Daddy…." Gracie said as she woke up. Severus leaned over and kissed his daughter on the check.

"I'm here baby girl. How are you?" Severus asked.

"I'm tired. How long was I out daddy?" Gracie asked.

"About five hours. It's now five o' clock." Severus said.

"Mommy…told you I'd be okay." Gracie gave Hermione a week smile.

"Yes. You are. Are you hungry?" Hermione asked.

"No…just tired. Can we listen to Dolly?" Gracie asked. Hermione kissed Gracie's forehead.

"Of course love. I'll put her on." Hermione said. She got up from the bedside chair and took a Dolly Parton CD out. She brought Gracie's stereo so she could listen to her cd. She placed her cd in the player and pressed play. The first song played was "Coat of Many Colors."

"Thank you mommy." Gracie said.

"You're welcome love. Now, get some rest, we'll be here when you wake up." Hermione said. Severus leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Daddy loves you very much Gracie." Severus said.

"Mommy loves you too." Hermione said afterwards.

"I love you mommy. Daddy." Gracie said, and went back to sleep. Hermione and Severus stared at their daughter.

"I hope this works Severus." Hermione said as she leaned into her husband.

"Me too. I love you Hermione. I love you with all of my heart." Severus said and kissed her gently on her lips. Hermione smiled at him.

"I love you too Severus. With every fiber in my body." Hermione replied and kissed him back.

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I just had a major writer's block and I've been busy with college. I've been trying to update most of my stories. It might take me a while. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are very much appreciated. **


End file.
